


Self Defense Lessons

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gyms, Humor, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity, CEO of Smoak Technologies was previously attacked and almost kidnapped. She has hired a new bodyguard, but wants to beef up her personal skills so she goes to a personal training self-defense gym. Her instructor is Oliver.





	Self Defense Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imusuallyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imusuallyobsessed/gifts).



> well this turned out to be a fun little au

No one said that being in the tech business was going to be dangerous. No one warned her that her competition would go to great lengths to knock her out of the running, including attempted kidnapping. Well, Felicity Smoak was not going to let anyone lay a finger on her again. She hired a security team with the sole duty of body guarding her, but that wasn’t enough. There was always a chance someone got through the bodyguards. She wanted to be able to defend herself.

Felicity found herself a gym which specialized in self defense and signed up for a personal trainer.

“Hi,” she said when she reached the front desk, “I’m here for a session with Oliver Queen. A self defense lesson,” she specified.

Heat rushed her cheeks.

The receptionist raised a brow, but pointed her in the direction of her personal trainer. She walked towards the only man in that general area. He had his back to her, but she could see very easily that he was fit. Muscles from his calves to his arms. She could just imagine what was under that tank he wore.

“Wow,” she said a little too loudly as she set her duffle bag down. 

He startled and turned to look at her. Damn, he had a pretty face too. Not pretty, gorgeous. Who gave him the right?

“Uh hi, Felicity Smoak,” she held her hand out to him.

He grinned, “Oliver Queen. Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah,” she gave an almost dreamy giggle, “I mean yes. It’s great to meet you too. I’m excited to work with you. To learn. Because I want to kick some butt,” she swallowed and forced herself to stop talking.

He gave a soft chuckle, “Alright, have you done any kind of self defense before?”

“Nope.”

“That’s okay. What I’m going to teach you is called Krav Maga.”

“Krav Maga,” she repeated.

He motioned her forward, “First, stretching.”

“There wouldn’t be time for stretching in an attack,” she mumbled.

“That’s true, but you still don’t want to pull something on your first day.”

“I suppose not.”

He showed her a few stretches, which she imitated with only a little bit of trouble. She didn’t work out very much and she was pretty sure that Oliver could tell. A mild bit of embarrassment creeped up on her.

When they were fully stretched, she stood and shook her hands out.

“For your first day I think we should start with something simple.”

Thank god.

He picked up a padded thingy for his hand and gave it to her. “Hold it like this,” he positioned it upward near her face, “This is basically a rapid jab,” he explained, “You want to aim for your attacker's face and even their throat like this,” he gave a quick, but gentle jab to the pad with his palm.

She watched the movement, memorizing it, while also trying not to notice how close Oliver was to her.

“But in rapid succession,” he did a couple more jabs with both hands, but not hard enough to move her.

She nodded, “I can do that.”

Felicity handed him the pad. He held it up for her and she made her first move. A quick jab.

“Harder.”

She nodded. Another smack to the mit.

“Good. Faster.”

Both hands, quick jabs, and heavy breaths.

“You’re a quick study,” he smiled.

She beamed up at him, “Thank you.”

“Keep going.”

She nodded. Her hands repeatedly met the plastic pad. She felt good. Felt strong. He started to move the mit and tell her to stop before she realized. She slammed her palm into his nose. He leaned back crinkling his nose and pinching the bridge just slightly.

Her hands went to her face, “I am so sorry!”

He wriggled his nose once more and shook his head, “I’ve had worse… but it was still a good hit,” he laughed, “Some more practice and you can definitely incapacitate someone.”

She blinked a couple of times, “You’re…. You’re not mad?”

He rubbed his nose, “No,” he smiled, “Hazards of the job.”

“Oh…. we can take a break if you want,” she mumbled, “Get some water.”

“Sure.”

Felicity grabbed her water bottle out of her bag and watched him reach for his. She should not be staring at her overly handsome personal trainer. He tipped his head back and took a long drink from his water bottle. All he was doing was taking a drink and yet there she was being a creep. She forced her gaze away and wiped some sweat from her face.

“Are you sure your nose is okay?” she asked.

“Yep. Don’t worry, Felicity.”

She smiled, “Okay,” she bit down on her lip for a moment, “I should probably let you get back to…. whatever it was you were doing before I got here.”

“If you really want to call it a day,” he shrugged.

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” she said a little too quickly for her own taste, “If I have time I mean.”

“Of course, I hope you do stop by.”

She felt a thrill go through her. A nervous giggle fell from her lips, “Thank you for the session and letting me smack you around,” she paused, “That didn’t sound right. I meant the lesson… and I was kidding. I didn’t really enjoy hitting you,” she leaned down and picked up her duffle, “I’m just going to go this way and I’ll see you later.”

Her cheeks were slowly turning the shade of a tomato by the time she was leaving the gym. Dammit, she was Felicity Megan Smoak, CEO to Smoak Technologies, and she did not blush and get flustered by attractive men.

She sighed heavily, “Yes, yes you do, Felicity,” she said to herself, “You still do.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
